Memories
by LovelyRue
Summary: To die because of the madness they claimed he had.


'The pain... The pain isn't leaving... But I must act like a strong person... Because of him, because I love him."

It was winter, like always, on Beck. It was a snowy day, a beautiful snowy day; Hiccup was looking at the sky, lost in his thoughts about many things, including the memories of the past, and the fear.

"Are you feeling too bad?" Asked the 'somebody' who was besides him.

"I... I was thinking."

"About what? Don't make me nip your nose to get the good answer." Said the young man by his side sadly.

"About... How scare I am.. And how glad at the same time.."

"Don't think of it right now Hiccup... Please... Do you remember how we met?"

"Of course I do"

~ Flashback~

There was no sun on the sky, just snow everywhere, Hiccup's leg hurted, but his mind was somewhere else, somewhere really far.

His mind was on the kid who was standing in the middle of the street screaming to the air in the middle of the storm like there was nothing happening around him.

His eyes were just there, looking at him, until he stood up and went to search a jacket and went to the door, opening it slowly and closing it the same way.

He walked through the snow, which was a lot, and saw better the guy screaming just in front of him.

He was beautiful, as the snow, his hair was white like the clouds on the sky, and his eyes were blue, like the sea, but what impressed him the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but pants and a shirt.

"What the... Fuck." Said the Kid, called Hiccup. "Well... Who the heck are you!? In the name of all gods on heaven!"

The other man, sightly taller than the other twisted his neck over his shoulder to look at him, with a really surprised face.

"How can you see me?" He asked impressed. "Not even children could."

"Eh... I think that some dragon ferver got into you.. I can see you perfectly fine."

"Those are great news! I shall stick with you!" The white haired guy said smiling, and then got near to Hiccup with a really pretty smile. "My name is Jack Frost!"

"Jack Frost? Well, that's a creppy name.." Hiccup laughed at his own joke, while Jack just blushed a little. "My name's Hiccup, by the way"

"And you dare to complain about Jack."

"That's not... *Achiz!* ... Funny" Jack looked at Hiccup with concern and then, slowly, the storm which was covering Beck stopped. "Woah, we thought that it was going to last for at least 3 more days!"

"Oh, really? Well it seems that... The spirit of winter decided that it was enough."

~Back to present~

"After that, everyone went right up to the streets screaming... that I did a magic treack and stopped the snow on my own.. and no one was able to see you.." Hiccup sat on the floor behind a tree. "And I gotta...go out of Beck 'cause anyone could believe... me that you were standing there and that somehow you stopped the snow..."

"I'm sorry about that..." Jack really did felt bad about what happened to his friend. "I had no intentions to do so..."

"Haha don't mind it... right after that I moved to the forest were you... started to talk to me more freely, and Toothless made some fire... And I lived here until now..."

"Yeah, I remember, speaking of which, where's he right now?"

"I told him to leave... I don't want him to see Jack."

"You're going to be Ok..."

"Yeah... Haha! I just remembered how you confessed your feelings..."

"Shut it Hiccup... Don't talk to much or you're gonna..."

" 'I may... Maybe... I think that... I... I fucking like you! in the name of the Moon!' " Hiccup started to tease Jack, with a really weak smile and a really weak gaze, with a lot of pain in his chest. "Jack... I'm feeling sick"

"I know... I'm really sorry I can't do anything..." Tears started to form on the eyes of the older young man. "I'm really sorry..."

"You don't need to, it was all my fault; I got this because... I deserved it, it was fate..." Hiccup now was showing Jack a really deep wound on the side of his chest, it was bleeding, but the white haired guy couldn't see it right because of the Jacket that he had on. "Haha I can't believe it... I can't believe it was a... Dragon"

"I can't believe that not even with my powers I could heal you..."

"It's not...something my favorite snowman could heal, I... I.." Hiccup closed his eyes, smiling lightly.

"... Hiccup, I love you, you know it right? I love you more than I could ever love anything, more than my own life..."

"I love you..." were the last words that came out of the mouth of Hiccup, who felt sleep to never wake up again.


End file.
